1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a warming apparatus adapted to warm a substance, such as a scented candle or other object resting thereon, the apparatus configured to include one or more of an adjustable cord apparatus, a light source for illuminating a candle, or auxiliary attachment means for attaching decorative or functional items.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
Warming apparatuses, such as hot plates, are adapted to provide heat to an object or substance in contact therewith. A vast array of uses and configurations of warming apparatuses have been developed. Current warming apparatuses range from the simple wire coil heaters for warming food to the composite ceramic electromechanical assemblies used in complex manufacturing.
In recent years, warming device or hot plate technology has been adapted to provide an alternative means of heating scented candles. Scented candles have become enormously popular sale items in boutiques, gift stores, craft centers, and even gun shows. Manufacturers and retailers offer scented candles in a variety of configurations and aromas. Scented candles are typically sold in glass or ceramic containers. The container provides both a means of controlling wax loss and as decorative packaging for the candle. When a user lights the wick of the scented candle, heat from the combustion of the wick slowly melts the candle wax and heats the perfume or other substance responsible for producing the desired scent. Once the wax reaches a molten state, the scented particles are released or escape from the wax or other candle mediums.
Although popular and pleasant, there are a number drawbacks to burning candles as an aroma-delivery device. The open flame of a candle can create a fire risk when burned in a user's home. Additionally, the combustion of the wick and wax consumes a large percentage of the aroma contained in the wax. Waxy residues emitted by the burning candle often become deposited on nearby walls, drapes, furniture, carpet, and ventilation systems. Such residues can be unsightly, may cause damage, are dangerous, and are not easily removed. To provide an alternative method of releasing the aroma from scented candles, some have used a simple hot plate to provide a heating mechanism for melting the wax without requiring combustion of the candle wax or wick. Because the hot plate obviates the need to burn the candle wick, the wax is itself not depleted or emitted into the air. Only the scent is emitted into the air. Even when heated to liquification, little or no wax is emitted into the air.
FIG. 1 illustrates a simple candle warming apparatus 10 adapted for warming scented candles. Warming apparatus 10 comprises a hot plate 12, a housing 14, a switch 16, and a cord 18. The hot plate 12 is sized so as to warm a standard sized scented candle resting thereon. The housing 14 is adapted to surround the hot plate 12 while providing a covering to the internal wiring and internal heating element of the warming apparatus 10. The switch 16 is used to selectively activate and deactivate the hot plate 12. The cord 18 is of a standard length and provides an electrical connection to a standard AC outlet, thus providing the energy needed to heat the hot plate 12. The candle warming apparatus 10 is substantially similar to coffee mug warming devices.
The candle warming apparatus 10, while providing a mechanism to heat a scented candle, nevertheless suffers from several deficiencies. First, although capable of melting the candle wax so as to cause the emission of aroma therefrom, the soft, warm, ambient glow of the lit candle, preferred by many candle enthusiasts, is absent. As a result, the candle warming apparatus 10, while releasing the aroma of the candle, provides an inadequate alternative to an actual burning candle for many candle lovers. Second, the cord 18 is of a fixed length and is located in a fixed location. As a result, in those cases where the entire cord length is not needed, it can provide an aesthetically displeasing effect. Moreover, a cord left to dangle or with excessive slack can cause a hazard of being snagged or looped around a person's foot (e.g., a child or careless adult), thereby potentially causing the warming apparatus 10 and candle to fall to the ground. Third, no mechanism is provided for varying the temperature of the warming apparatus 10 in order to account for variations in the melting temperature of different waxes used to make scented candles. In general, because the warming apparatus 10 is merely an adapted coffee mug warmer, it lacks a variety of desirable features geared to the serious scented candle burning enthusiast.
Accordingly, an improved warming apparatus in multiple embodiments and comprising one or more improved features is disclosed and claimed herein.